Ryou's Basement aka Alternate Dimension
by sEtO nO MiKo
Summary: It's a friday night, Yami, Seto, Malik, and Yami Malik gathered at Ryou and Bakura's house [[MOVIE NIGHT!!]] somehow, they all end up in the basement [not Ryou]...and they find somethin new about it...


A/N: No.I don't own any characters from yugioh.except the ones I made.  
  
It was a normal friday night, except it was the night of the school dance. Yugi, Tea, Honda, and Jou were at the dance with their dates. The few who were left gathered at Ryou and Bakura's place for a movie night.  
  
Seto set the dvd player as the others went and got the snacks, Bakura, however, was in his room cleaning up.  
  
"Hm...hey Yami?" Ryou asked as he placed the bowl of popcorn down, "Can you go get a pack of sodas down in the basement?"  
  
"Sure," the pharaoh shrugged, "Where is it?"  
  
"In the basement," the white haired boy pointed to the left, "That way, down the hall."  
  
"Kay." Yami left to go retrive the soda.  
  
//This is my chance// Yami Malik thought //I'll knock that stupid pharaoh over the head and take his millenium puzzle// "Uh...Ryou? I need to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Oh it's that way too."  
  
//Better keep an eye out for my yami// Malik thought, "Uh...I'll go with you!" He blurted. That turned many heads.  
  
"What the f---??" Yami Malik turned around.  
  
Ryou was trying his best not to laugh, and Malik could hear Seto sniggering from the adjacent room. Malik blushed, "Not that way, you perverts, i meant i needed to go too."  
  
"suuuuuuure you do..." Seto's taunting voice floated from the living room.  
  
"Shut up, Kaiba-boy."  
  
Bakura up in his room, tried in vain to hide the large pink box. //Noone must ever SEE this// He thought, "Kuso, it wont fit in my closet." With his quick thinking, Bakura thought of a hiding place. Picking up the box, he exclaimed, "To the basement!"  
  
"Hm...this wire connects with this...and then this...no wait...it's...uhhh..." Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, largest gaming company...could not figure out how to hook up the dvd player. //uhh...shimatta...Mokuba usually does this...// He picked up the phone and called home.  
  
"Uh...Mokuba?...yea...i'm at Ryou's...yea...dvd...uh-huh...i did that...which one?...no i don't see one...k...and then after that?...yea...sure...okay...got it...yes i'm sure i know it...okay..."  
  
Seto hanged up and walked into the kitchen, "Hey, Ryou, do you have extra outlets?" Ryou nodded from where he was making sandwhiches, "There should be some in the basement."  
  
"Okay," Seto headed off to the basement.  
  
"Yami?" Malik asked as they walked straight down the hall  
  
"What?"  
  
"We just passed the bathroom...that's the basement, yami."  
  
"Duh, i never did want to go to the bathroom, now shut up so i can get that darned puzzle."  
  
"But yami-"The two entered the basement and was greeted by Yami at the bottom.  
  
"Hey, i cant find where the sodas are."  
  
"Um..." Malik turned to find that his yami was looking inside a box.  
  
"Hey, check this out!" Yami Malik pulled out a pink bunny that looked really old.  
  
//Thank ra for his short attention span// Malik thought.  
  
Just then, Bakura entered carrying a large box. Upon seeing Yami, Yami Malik, and Malik, Bakura dropped his box. Bakura's eyes wandered around the three until he saw the pink bunny in Yami Malik's hand. His eyes widen, "BUGSIE!!!!" Bakura leaped towards Yami Malik in effort to gain possesion of the stuffed animal.  
  
Yami Malik, figured that Bakura wants the object in his hands, instead of giving it to him, he raised the so-called 'bugsie' over his head and ran. "Nyah nyah, you cant catch me!!!" "Outlet, an outlet, and then you connect-AHHH!" Seto who was reciting the instructions over in his head tripped over the box Bakura had conveniently placed at the doorway. The contents poured out. "What the hell?? " Seto picked up the items and read, "Barbie and Kelly Fun in the Sun playsetttttt...." He looked up and raised an eyebrown.  
  
"soooo...." Yami smirked.  
  
"Is that yours, Bakura?" Malik asked, picking up the barbie and grinning.  
  
Yami Malik had already stopped and was on the ground laughing. Bakura grabbed the stuffed animal and held it close, "It's okay bugsie, I'll kill Ryou for putting you down here," Looking up at Malik, he saw the barbie in the blonde's hands, "It's not mines, OF COURSE NOT!!!" He roared.  
  
"FRUIT!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!" Yami Malik grinned and ran in circles around Bakura, "Bakura's a fruuuuuit, Bakura's a fruuuuit..."  
  
"I-I swear, it's RYOU'S!!!" Bakura stammered, still holding tightly onto the bunny.  
  
Suddenly...*BAM* the door of the basement closed, and the lights flicked off.  
  
"Wha-?" All 5 turned and looked at the door. Seto, who was closest to the door reached to open it, the doornob wont turn. In the corner of the room, something started to glow.  
  
"Um...guys, why...is..." Yami stared at it.  
  
"Shut up you stupid pharaoh and help us open this." Seto snapped.  
  
"No...really..." Malik had also saw.  
  
Yami Malik followed his hikari's gaze, "By ra...it's...it's..."  
  
Bakura turned, "What the f---?"  
  
Seto froze from the sight he saw, "Oh my gawd...it's..."  
  
All five screamed, "IT'S A GLOWING TOILET!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bakura fainted.  
  
"Wha-?" Yami Malik prodded the body, "He's out."  
  
Out of nowhere, a creature appeared, "Heeeeeeeeeelloooooo" it purred. [[this is a character I hate from anotha anime.you'll see lata.]]  
  
"GYAHHHHHHHHHH!" 4 guys ran towards the door, Yami Malik dragging Bakura's unconscious body.  
Review and tell me if you lyke it!! ^_^ this is mai first one. 


End file.
